Keep Me In Your Heart For A While
by Serinox
Summary: After finishing a novel, Shinichi and Yusaku have a little talk. Based on the scene from Californication.


It was a peaceful summer afternoon in Beika, Tokyo. The sky was as blue as it could be and the sun granted the city a pleasantly high temperature. Standing outside you could hear the sound of the wind gently shaking the trees, birds chirping and children playing on a nearby playground. Inside the Kudo mansion however, all of these sounds were drowned out by the clicking noise of an old typewriter. They were unmistakably coming from the enourmous library.

In there, Shinichi Kudo was working on a novel with that old piece of writing gear. He would've used a computer, but following his father's advice he wrote the first draft on a typewriter. Shinichi was hesitating for moment, thinking about what he would type next. A grin made its way to his face as he thought of the next sentence.

_And so he was able to close his eyes and welcome death with a smile, knowing that the truth about the Night Baron would remain a mystery forever._

_ The End_

Satisfied, Shinichi pulled out the page from the typewriter, looking over it for a brief moment before turning it around and slamming it on the pile of other pages. He leaned back in his chair, looking around the desk. With a remote he turned on some of Yusaku's music, a Warren Zevon song in particular. He then opened a box with cigars, but decided against smoking one of them. Instead, he went over to the liquor cabinet and got himself a glass of whisky. Sitting down at the desk again, he smelled the drink and stared into the liquid. He was only 18 years old and thus not at a legal age to drink alcohol. 'Well, one glass in the confinement of my home won't be so bad' he thought as he took a sip.

Not used to alcohol, the whisky burned in his mouth and throat and he instinctively started coughing. 'Ugh, this is awful...' he thought while putting the glass back on the desk and continuing to cough. A laughter could be heard from the door. Shinichi looked up to see his father leaning against the doorframe.

"I see you're trying to emulate my old ritual after finishing a book. A smoke, a drink and some music." Yusaku looked over to the shelf where his own novels were kept with a softly gleaming look in eyes. "That's always the best part."

Shinichi couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well, that's not for me. I don't smoke and I don't intend on starting, the drink tastes awful and the music...well, the music is okay. Actually, its pretty good." Now Yusaku had to laugh as well.

"You're probably right. So, how did it turn out?" the elder Kudo asked.

"Well, I think I can't really judge that. It's your series and your script, so shouldn't you know?" Shinichi asked his father.

Yusaku looked around the library again before answering. "You know, just because you started something, doesn't mean you know the right way to end it. I'm sure you did a magnificient job."

"I hope. Wouldn't want to taint the series in its final release." Both father and son had to laugh again. After that they remained in silence for a bit before Yusaku spoke up again.

"So, tell me: what's next for Shinichi Kudo?"

"Well, I suppose I...I'll get my life back together. Finish my last year of high school, solve cases without the need of a bow-tie and just live the normal, sometimes boring routine that I used to have before Tropical Land."

Yusake smiled at his son's romantisized description of things he took for granted in the past. "Yeah, that's probably the right thing to do. But remember: in the end, it's all about her."

Shinichi nodded with a solemn smile, faintly touching the small, black box on the table before him. "You're going to leave now, aren't you?" Yusaku just nodded "I'll miss seeing you around here, Dad."

"And I'll miss being here. I would love to stay now that you're back, but we both know I don't have much choice in that regard." Shinichi gave his father a sad smile "Oh and one last thing: I don't want to see you where I'll be going anytime soon, so try not to get too reckless. Not just for me, but also your mother's and Ran's sake. Promise me that?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Shinichi said, before he had to blink out tears from his eyes. As he opened them again, his father was gone. Nobody stood in the doorframe anymore.

Shinichi leaned back against the chair again, putting hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He noticed, that for the first time in weeks, he could close his eyes without the images from that day haunting him. Gin aiming at him. His father shielding him. His father getting hit. Gin being shot by Akai. His father dying in his arms. He couldn't stop these memories from darkening his mind.

But now, he was able to think of his father peacefully, while listening to the sound of Warren Zevon's "Keep Me In Your Heart".

_Shadows are falling and I'm running out of breath_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_When you get up in the morning and you see that crazy sun_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_There's a train leaving nightly called, "When all is said and done"_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lo_

_Keep me in your heat for a while_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lo_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_Sometimes when you're doing simple things around the house_

_Maybe you'll think of me and smile_

_You know I'm tied to you like the buttons on your blouse_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_Hold me in your thoughts, take me to your dreams_

_Touch me as I fall into view_

_And when the winter comes, keep the fires lit_

_And I will be right next you_

_Engine drivers headed north to Pleasant Street_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_These wheels keep turning but they're running out of steam_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lo_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lo_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_Keep me in your heart for a while._

* * *

**A/N: **Based on the, in my opinion, best scene of Californication. You'll know which if you have seen the series long enough. My head applied it to Detective Conan even though I don't like to write sad stuff and I just had to write down. I hope you enjoyed it. ~04.04.2015**  
**


End file.
